plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankentuar
Crazy |Tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is destroyed. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALI-I-I-IVE! Ok, strictly speaking, it's not alive.}} Frankentuar is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /7 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time another Zombie on the field is destroyed. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Design change: Size increased. Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 5 → 7 Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set:' Event Card description IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALI-I-I-IVE! Ok, strictly speaking, it's not alive. Strategies With This zombie can be quite similar to Imp-Throwing Gargantuar as both of them have the same cost and same stats. However, its ability only activates if another zombie is destroyed by a plant just like Valkyrie. But unlike Valkyrie, it must be on the board instead in your hand. Tricks like Final Mission to another zombie can help activate its ability. Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can generally pair well with this zombie as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can create Swabbies in random lanes. Since Swabbies have low stats, they can be destroyed very easily and in turn, boost Frankentuar's stats. You can also play dancing zombies as they usually have low health. If the plant hero refuses to destroy your weak zombies, using Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards can help do this if Frankentuar has more than 1 health. Each hero can use this zombie greatly: *Z-Mech can play this zombie as early as turn 3 when Gargologist is played on board. *Electric Boogaloo can use Smashing Gargantuar to give it Frenzy which can destroy weak plants in front of it. *Professor Brainstorm can play this with Wizard Gargantuar to give him Bullseye. *Impfinity has swarms of weak Imps that can boost Frankentuar when destroyed. Be very careful as plant tricks from Solar or Guardian classes can destroy this zombie, especially Squash, Shamrocket, or Doom-Shroom. Same goes for the Smarty class as it can bounce that zombie off of the field. Against Statwise, this zombie is like an Imp-Throwing Gargantuar that does not create Swabbies. Instead, it gets buffed when another zombie gets destroyed. This can be dangerous when combined with swarms of zombies or Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Try to avoid destroying any weak zombies if you cannot manage to destroy it as it can grow stronger. Other than that, you can easily destroy it using Shamrocket, Doom-Shroom, Squash, or any plant that has enough strength to destroy it. Gallery FrankentuarStats.png|Statistics FrankentuarGrayedOutCard.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *Its description is a reference to a famous quote by Victor Frankenstein, a young scientist who created Frankenstein. Unlike his creation, the description explains that Frankentuar is a Gargantuar zombie therefore, the undead. *He is noticeably smaller than the other Gargantuars and other non-Gargantuars. **This is likely a visual bug. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Crazy zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Monster zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Monster cards